Set Fire To The Rain
by ChickWithAKick
Summary: This is my first oneshot songfic, I'm practicing for a request I got. Randy Orton and Kelly Kelly had what seemed to be like the perfect relationship, but then Samantha comes in and steals Randy's heart. After the heartbreak Kelly decides to set fire to the rain, but will Randy react kindly to that?


**Hi there! Ok, this is my very first oneshot songfic. I'm a wee bit nervous, but oh well! :P Please reveiw and tell me what ya think. :) **

**By the way, I don't own Set Fire To The Rain, the artist or anything related to the song, or anything WWE!**

**Ok chirens, pull up a seat and a juicebox because it's story time! ;P**

Kelly Kelly opened the door to catering and gracefully walked in. Her blonde hair flowed elegantly behind her and naturally, most of the men in the room stared at her. The men had actually been staring at her since she had opened the door, but that didn't surprise Kelly. Usually, everywhere she went, men gawked, but she didn't care. There was only one man's attention she desired and he didn't even notice her come in.

Randy Orton sat at a table cradling his baby girl and looking down at her lovingly. This would have warmed Kelly's heart, if it had been her baby, if that had been her sitting by Randy, if it had been her finger that the wedding band was on. Kelly got her food and sat down at a table. She picked through her food, taking a bite occasionally and sipping her water. She looked over at Randy.

'Even now when we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for you,' she thought. She saw him gently push some hair off of Samantha's face... Just like he used to do to Kelly.

_Kelly and Randy walked down the sidewalk, holding hands in New Orleans. Kelly stopped and leaned back against the outer brick wall of a boutique. Randy gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. _

_"You really are beautiful. I know guys tell you that all that time, but I mean your heart," he said while stepping closer. _

_"My heart?" She asked while looking up through her eyelashes. _

_Randy smiled softly. "Yes, your heart. You're kind, gentle, loving, and the passion in your eyes is like fire." _

_Kelly blushed and glanced down at her feet. "Randy, you have a reputation... I'm not sure of I want to be one of the vipers victims," she said coyly._

_"I could never strike at you," he said. Randy wrapped his arms around her and spun her around causing her to giggle. _

_They kept walking until Randy stopped at a bench. He sat down and gently pulled Kelly down to the bench. _

_"What is it?" she asked. _

_"Nothing," Randy said, "I just want to enjoy this moment as much as possible... After all, how many guys can say they have the most beautiful girl in the world on their arm?" _

_Kelly smiled as Randy draped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned and snuggled against him. She loved this. Being there with him, wrapped in his arms and just enjoying the man he promised her he would be. '_

_Me and you together, nothing gets better,' she thought. _

_"Randy?" _

_"Hmm?" _

_Kelly paused, scared to continue, but she had to know. "Is this real?" _

_Randy looked at her questioningly. Kelly took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Do you love me?" _

_Randy's blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Absolutely." _

Kelly shook the memory from her head and the tears from her eyes. She quickly got up to walk away. She was almost to the door when she bumped into a very tall someone.

"Oh sorry Kelly," Randy said.

Kelly paused, not sure if she should've been angry with him. Randy saw that Kelly had created a very awkward and quiet moment.

"Would you like to meet my wife and my baby girl?" he asked.

Kelly regained her thoughts and hardened her eyes. "No thanks," she said briskly.

Randy furrowed his brow. "Are you ok?"

Kelly scoffed at his question. "Yeah, just peachy." She pushed the door open and walked out.

"Kelly wait," Randy called after her.

She kept walking, hoping to be fast enough, but his long legs took him much farther than her short ones could. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"What's wrong? You've been angry with me for the longest time. What did I do?" he asked.

Kelly blinked the tears away. "You really don't know?... How about the fact that you said you loved then dumped me for the first one to come strutting by?"

Randy blinked in shock. That's why she had been so bitter? "Kelly, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I thought we ended on a good note. I mean I told I still wanted to be your friend."

Kelly shot a hard glance at him. "Well, I don't. So just drop it," she said while turning to walk away. Randy grabbed her arm gently before she could walk away. She looked up at him and his eyes sparkled sadly.

"You used to have such a beautiful heart... What happened?"

Without hesitating Kelly answered. "I let it fall."

Randy paused, not sure if he wanted to ask the next question. He took the chance anyway. "I thought what we had was special," he said. "I thought we could be friends no matter what... What happened to us?"

Kelly almost faltered, but she stayed hard. "I threw us into the flames."

Randy's face hardened, but his eyes shone with sadness. "You've just got an answer for everything don't you? What's your plan for when it rains?" he asked bitterly. Kelly remained stoic. "I set fire to the rain."

**Hey lookey there, it's not a happy ending, boo. But pretty please review! :) **


End file.
